esprit de corps
by agent iz hyper
Summary: Merlin's mother is ill back at Ealdor, and Arthur's pretty adamant to go with him to see her. No slash, just good ol' adorable Arthur & Merlin bromance. *before season 4* Not continuing.


**Esprit de corps**

Arthur knew as soon as Merlin came in that morning that something was wrong. His usually bright grin seemed a bit forced, and he was distracted the whole time. He managed to spill Arthur's cup, drop his newly washed clothes, and almost fell over completely when he tripped going out the door. And it was hardly past breakfast. So he decided to confront him – head on, in true Arthur style.

"Alright _Mer_lin – are you going to tell me _what_exactly is wrong with you today?"

Merlin looked up from the prince's desk in surprise at the sudden question. "What's wrong with me?"

"Why are you so bloody _quiet_?" Arthur all but demanded, raking a hand through his hair in an aggravated way. "You haven't made any jokes or- I don't know - called me a prat the whole day!"

"...Arthur, are you sulking because I'm not teasing you?" Merlin asked dubiously, and Arthur huffed and narrowed his eyes at him. He was avoiding the question.

"I certainly do not _sulk_! And I've told you before, silence doesn't suit you."

Merlin shrugged, evading him once again as he continued straightening up Arthur's papers and things.

He frowned, analyzing him. "Something's wrong, isn't it?"

Merlin sighed and turned to him. "It's my mother..."

"Your mother? Hunith?"

"No, the other one. How many mothers do you think I have?" he snapped sarcastically. Arthur's eyebrows rose at his uncharacteristic sharp response. Merlin let out a breath and ran a hand over his face wearily. "Sorry. She's ill, Gaius left last night to see her, in Ealdor." He looked upset by the news and Arthur frowned, striding over to him.

"Why didn't you go?"

Merlin glanced at him with a wry sort of grin. "What, and leave you to your own devices for a few days? I didn't think you'd be able to cope."

"Don't be an idiot, _Mer_lin," he automatically replied while thinking. He glanced at his downtrodden friend, before suggesting, "I'll go with you." **(*A/N:**when I first wrote that, I accidentally wrote 'I'll go out with you' O.O oh my god, the slashers are invading my brain! *screams and hides under the table***)**

Merlin's eyes met his in shock. "_What_? Why would you do that?"

Arthur snorted before answering, his tone mocking but his eyes conveying otherwise. "It's a three day ride through to Ealdor, _Mer_lin, and you aren't exactly the best swordsman out there."

"Oy, I am capable of looking after myself, you know," Merlin defended mildly, adding a half-hearted glare when the prince snorted. "I am!"

"Right," Arthur humored him, a playful glint in his eyes. "Then why haven't you gone?"

Merlin rolled his eyes and turned to finish fixing up the desk. "Told you - I don't trust that you'd survive a week without me."

Arthur raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. "If you were worried I wouldn't give you time off to go see her, then you're wrong. She's your _mother_, idiot. So - go on."

Merlin stared at him for a moment.

Arthur sighed in exasperation and clipped him upside the head lightly. "Don't just _stand_there - go pack our horses!"

That snapped him out of his surprise. "_Our__horses_? You're not coming, Arthur," Merlin argued, shaking his head. "You have the kingdom to watch over and-"

"I trust the council and my knights can take care of things for a few days," Arthur cut in, almost impatiently. "_You_, on the other hand, attract trouble like fire attracts moths. Somehow, I doubt Hunith would appreciate her only son getting attacked on the way to see her," he said wryly. He wouldn't admit it, but he really did not like the thought of anything dangerous seeking his fr-servant out in the forest while he was alone ...

Merlin shot him an exasperated look, but the gratitude was shining through his eyes. "You're sure? What if something attacks the castle? I could just get Gwaine or Lancelot to come with me," he shrugged, still looking unconvinced for some reason which Arthur couldn't think of. Because, despite what Merlin had told him, he didn't see how _Merlin_'s being here or not would make any difference to the survival of Camelot or himself if something attacked.

He also couldn't think why he felt so adamant to be the one to go with his servant to his home village.

_Because __he__'__s __your __friend, __no __matter __how __much __you __deny __it?_ A cheeky voice in his head suggested, and he mentally rolled his eyes and returned to the matter at hand.

"No," he dismissed casually, turning to grab his sword and strap it to his belt. "They have… training to do. Besides, if I have to attend another court meeting about God knows what other boring things the council brings up, I'll go mad. I'll tell them I'm going on an impromptu hunting trip," he decided on the spot, grinning smugly to himself when he saw the surprised look on Merlin's face as he slowly starting to make his way to the door.

"If you're sure," he said, pausing to glance back at the prince as a smile grew on his face, his eyes shining with gratitude. "Thank you, Arthur – I appreciate it."

Arthur shrugged nonchalantly, but he couldn't quite stop the small smile that crept onto his face after Merlin had disappeared out the door. He didn't really know what it was to have a mother, but he had quite liked Hunith when he'd met her all those years ago, and he saw how much she meant to Merlin. He didn't have a mother figure himself in his life, and if he was completely honest with himself, part of the reason he wanted to accompany Merlin was to … to have the opportunity to see a normal interaction between a mother and son, first hand. He wanted to know what it was like. Merlin had been a different person when they'd been at Ealdor, seeming more… free, in a way. Happier – if that was possible, for the ever-cheerful servant. Arthur also wanted to see that – well, he wasn't averse to it, that is – because Merlin's cheerful disposition was so darn infectious and God knows he needed to get a break from the Kingdom. He wouldn't be caught dead admitting it, but it was with Merlin that he found himself relaxing the most, _enjoying_ himself the most.

That was probably the main reason he volunteered to go with him.

(_And __because __he__'__s __your __friend_.)

* * *

><p><strong>AN**** –** Aww, bromance! *heart* I had to write something with adorable Arthur because episode 3 depressed me so much and now I want to go kick slimy creep Agravaine where it hurts most then go punch Morgana in the face then give Arthur a biiiiiig cuddle to cheer him up before slapping him on the head for doing an Uther and being a hypocrite then give Merlin an even BIGGER hug 'cause I feel so so soooo bad for him. ;~; And also kick Gaius out of the show while I'm at it, cuz he's pissing me off. -.-

ANYWAY. Look, I managed to quarter-rant about an episode without actually giving away any spoilers! :D

I'm being bombarded by plot bunnies at the moment – I've got another two one-shots half done in…erm, a day actually. Meh. It beats studying, lol.

Well anyway – to the point. I actually only had this planned as a one-shot. But if I get a good response, and if you guys want, I can expand it, give it a couple more chapters of cute bromance. :D No promises, though, but I'll definitely try. ;) So, review, tell me what you thought? BTW, this is set before season 4, obviously. :P

~izzy

(Title means camaraderie, or friendship, in simple words. It's French. I know, I'm so creative. xD)


End file.
